


No en sus planes

by LazySetmis



Category: Suddenly Became a Princess One Day, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Athanasia is shocked, Athanasia loves her father, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Lucathy if you narrow your eyes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: De cuando Athanasia se da cuenta de que Claude no la recuerda.





	No en sus planes

* * *

Athanasia no había planeado esto.

Su pecho dolía como nunca lo había hecho antes, y la visión de túnel se concentraba única y exclusivamente en los ojos de su padre.

Sus ojos fríos, inexpresivos, crueles y sin reconocimiento para ella.

Sin el amor que había ahí antes.

¿Cómo Athanasia no había previsto esto?

Para cuando su padre ya no la amara.

Pero nunca se había cruzado por su mente, jamás en todos esos años juntos, que esto acabaría así. Que ya no la llamaría por su nombre, que no la reconocería como su hija, que dejarían de tomar té juntos y saldrían a pasear. Que ya no se le permitiría estar siquiera cerca.

Su garganta se cerro y las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, no quería llorar, no ahora.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

¿Dónde estaba Lucas? ¿Dónde había dejado su oro? ¿Cuándo volvía Lucas?

Ella necesitaba a Lucas.

Pero no estaba, el había necesitado salir y no estaría ahí con ella para ayudarla como siempre lo hacía.

No estaba para ver que pasaba con su padre.

No estaba para animarla con sus tonterías que la hacían enojar, pero también sonreír cuando el cretino no la miraba.

No había nadie con ella más que Lilian y Félix.

Lucas no estaba.

Lilian no podía hacer nada, no sin correr peligro.

Félix no podía ayudar más allá de intentar que recordara.

No confiaba en Ezequiel.

Y Claude…

Su papá…

Su papá ya no la recordaba, ya no la quería.

El padre de Athanasia la había olvidado, cuando ella ya no hacía nada más que amarlo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta muchísimo este Webtoon y solo tenía que escribir algo, aunque puede que lo haya mutilado un poco, fíjate tu.


End file.
